Spilled-oil containment under ice is a problem that may occur along arctic transportation routes over the next several years. In regions where first-year ice is land fast and there exists a slight, under-ice spilled oil may widely spread and become essentially unrecoverable due to the overlying ice. As the oil freezes into the ice, it becomes resistant to natural deterioration but persists as a potential source of pollution. In the delicate environment of the arctic regions, such a spill obviously can potentially cause ecological damage which could take years to mend. Accordingly, it is essential to provide some sort of method and means to contain or divert oil spilled under an ice cover.